


Murphy's Law

by Jarakrisafis



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-30
Updated: 2012-07-30
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/pseuds/Jarakrisafis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedwriting prompt: Murphy's Law.<br/>In which the humans find out that Cybertronians have something similar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murphy's Law

Ratchet was aware of the human soldiers laughing and chatting nearby and he idly listened in as he soaked up the sun. He wasn't truly paying attention until the soldiers started going through what appeared to be old military adages and changing them to fit the Cybertronians. 

A small amount of cross-referencing on the human internet and he had his answer. 

'Murphy's Laws of combat' which all stemmed from the basic Law that stated; 'anything that can go wrong, will go wrong'. 

"Hmmmm, you're all incorrect." Half of the soldiers jumped despite knowing that he was there, after all, their vehicles were all a boring dark green. 

"Why do you say that?" One of them asked as he unfolded into his bipedal form. 

"Murphy's Law never took into account Wheeljack." Almost as one all heads turned to the end hanger that the newly arrived science mech had claimed as his own. Just in time to witness the hangers removal from this plane of existence by way of a large implosion. 

“My point is proved.” Ratchet muttered as he set off towards the remains of a once sturdy human shelter.


End file.
